


Oh Phillip, what have you done

by M_997



Series: One shots [7]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Anne and Phillip have a fight.





	Oh Phillip, what have you done

"Anne, honey, please calm down" Philip said putting his hands up. They were in Anne's dressing room and Philip was trying to get Anne to calm down.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!?!" she looked in the mirror at his eyes. He immediantly

started to regret his choice of words when he saw how furious Anne was. And when Anne was furious, let's just say she wasn't the sweet girl you saw when you first met her.

"Yes?" Philied whispered meekly.

"Mmm? How am I suppose to calm down! When you, _you_ , basically frobade me on going out tonight!" she continued to shout at him and Philip, bless him, thought it would be a good idea to tell her his side of the story.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a caring and loving husband. I'm sorry! That I don't want **you** going out on the trapeze right after you've had our baby!" he said clenching his fists at his side. Anne however just got more angry but what was worst is that she only looked at him through the mirror. She never turned around and Philip didn't want her to but at the same time did.

"I had Liam 2 months ago! And a loving and caring husband would support me if I wanted to do somehthing so how bout you just listen to ME!" She shouted even louder than last time and Philip thought she might even set on fire with how angry she was. "I don't care!" this made Anne look at him face to face "You are not going out on that trapeze tonight and that's final. You know you should be a good wife and listen to me!" Oh no bad idea. Anne slowly breathed in through her nose and closed her eyes. That's when Philip realised that he should have just kept his thoughts to himself after he saw the look she gave him.

"Sorry?" Philip whispered before a hairbrush suddenly flew miller meters away from the side of his head. That made Philip yelp and he knew that if Anne was actually aiming, his head would not be looking the way it did now. "Get out" Anne seethed. And for once Philip made a smart decision to just listen to Anne and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door quietly and when he was finally out he collapsed against the wall next to Anne's dressing room.

"So... How did it go?" W.D asked him trying to contain his laughter cause of course he heard everything. "Yea... I thinks she's going to be performing tonight" he said eyes widening when he heard a muffled _'_ _Fuck you Philip!'_ followed by a loud crash coming from Anne's room.

"Good on you for trying but once Anne has made up her mind, she'll never change it" W.D said as he started walking away. "Philip, come here please!" Anne shouted behind the close door after W.D left.

_Oh god, please lord, don't make me go back._

"Philip Carlyle! You better get your ass in here or else I will drag you in here myself!"

_Okay nevermind_ He thought to himself before opening the door the slightest crack. "you can come in Philip" she said sternly and Philip didn't want to upset her anymore so he walked into the room. Philip instantly notice the cracked mirror and the very hairbrush Anne threw at him next to it.

Anne was sitting on the bed and patted to spot next to her for Philip to sit down. When philip sat down she turned to look at him. "I realised I might be rushing my recovery a little to fast so just say the word and I won't go on tonight. I'll look after Liam and watch from the ground" she said looking into his eyes. Philip could tell this was really hard for her to do this so he sighed and said, "If you think your ready to perform again, I'll support your descion".

"Oh good for you, I was just saying that to make you feel better. I would've gone on that trapeze no matter what you said" Anne got up and kissed him before he even had a chance to respond. "Thanks for your support though. It does make me feel better about the whole argument" she said and went to the door. "I'll see you after the show and maybe you can help take this costume off. It really is a pain in the ass" Anne said before walking out of the room like nothing had happened.

"Shes gonna be the death of me" Philip muttered to himself before running out of the room. Even though Anne wasn't in there with him, the hairbrush and cracked mirror still scared him.


End file.
